wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell power
+Healing and +Damage You may have seen items or effects with bonuses like the following: :"Increases healing done by spells and effects by up to 42." :"Increases damage and healing done by spells and effects by up to 42." :"Increases Fire damage done by spells and effects by up to 42." The common misconception surrounding these bonuses is that the item grants a random bonus between 1 and 42 for each spell cast. In actuality, each spell gets a fixed bonus that is determined by the spell type, casting time, target and/or way the spell is applied. To determine how much +Healing, +Damage/Healing and +Damage you have, simply add together the totals from each item: these bonuses stack additively. If you had two items that each give +20 Nature damage, one that gives +10 damage/healing, and one that gives +10 healing, your healing spells would have an advertised benefit of 20 and your nature-damage spells would have an advertised benefit of 50, and all your other damage spells would have an advertised benefit of 10. Formulas for Different Spell Types The calculations below end in a decimal result that should be less than 1. To get the % multiply that decimal by 100. Different types of spells have their damage and healing bonuses calculated differently. There are three base types of spells: standard, over time or a combination. Area of Effect and Channeling spells also take different bonuses. After the proper bonus is calculated, penalties are calculated to achieve the final damage. Standard Spells Standard spells are spells that apply all the damage or healing at one time. To determine the plus Healing or Damage benefit for these spells the following formula is used: (Cast Time of Spell) / 3.5 3.5+ sec = 100% 3.0 sec = 85.71% 2.5 sec = 71.43% 2.0 sec = 57.14% 1.5- sec = 42.86% Instant = 42.86% Spells with a cast time longer than 3.5 seconds are capped at 100%. The casting time used in the calculation should be the base cast time before effects from talents or gear are applied. Note that the tooltip in game includes those effects; refer to the WoWWiki spells section to find the base cast times of all spells. Examples of such spells include: Healing Touch (Druid), Frostbolt (Mage), Greater Heal (Priest), Shadow Bolt (Warlock) Over Time Spell Over Time spells apply healing or damage over a period of time in ticks. (Duration of Spell / 15) = Total 3 sec = 20% 6 sec = 40% 9 sec = 60% 12 sec = 80% 15 sec = 100% 18 sec = 120% The 100% cap on over time spells longer than 15 seconds was removed in patch 2.0. The total bonus is divided equally to each tick. Examples of these spells include: Rejuvenation (Druid), Renew (Priest), Corruption (Warlock) Combination - Standard and Over Time Spell The bonus for spells that have both a standard and an over time component is divided between them. The over time portion receives the following bonus: (Duration / 15) / ((Duration / 15) + (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5)) = Portion to Over Time The standard portion receives the rest: 1 - Portion to Over Time = Portion to Standard The duration and cast time limits are then applied: (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5) * Portion to Standard = Total bonus to Standard Portion (Duration / 15) * Portion to Over Time = Total Bonus to Over Time Portion Examples of these spells include: Moonfire (Druid), Immolate (Warlock) Channeled Spell Channeled spells have their benefit distributed evenly over the time the effect lasts, getting 100% benefit for the whole spell (not per tick). The duration of the spell cast time is used as with a standard spell to calculate the total benefit, then divided equally between the number of ticks. Cast Time of Spell / 3.5 = Benefit Examples of these spells include: Hurricane (Druid), Arcane Missiles (Mage), Mind Flay (Priest), Hellfire (Warlock) Area of Effect Spell Area of Effect spells receive only 1/3 of the total bonus. The cast time is used as with a standard spell to calculate the total benefit, then divided by 3. (Cast Time of Spell / 3.5) / 3 = Benefit 10 sec = 95.24% 3.5 sec = 33.33% 3.0 sec = 28.57% 2.5 sec = 23.81% 2.0 sec = 19.05% 1.5 sec = 14.29% Instant = 14.29% Examples of these spells include: Tranquility (Druid), Arcane Explosion (Mage), Prayer of Healing (Priest), Hellfire (Warlock) :Note that some spells fall under the rules for multiple spell types. Hurricane, Tranquility and Hellfire, for example, are all Area of Effect and Channeled. Prayer of Healing is both a Standard Spell as well as an Area of Effect spell. :Note that in the Burning Crusade and patch 2.0 there is a diminishing return against multiple targets. That is, as the number of targets your spells affect increases, the less damage you will deal to them. The numbers for this mechanic aren't yet known. Paladin Special Attacks Some abilities of Paladins work different ways. Here is some formula tested in beta version of the Burning Crusade. Holy Shield, which like Thorns (Druid) or Retribution Aura (Paladin) reflects damage: 5% of +spell damage effect = +damage applied for each charge Seal of Righteousness, which applies holy damage on each melee attack: One-handed weapons: 9.2% * Weapon Speed in seconds = Total 1.0 sec = 9.2% 2.2 sec = 20% Two-handed weapons: 10.8% * Weapon Speed in seconds = Total 2.6 sec = 28% 3.7 sec = 40% Rules for Applying +Healing and +Damage #Calculate spell time using the base spell cast time before talents and gear. (The in-game tool tip will include those bonuses; refer to WoWWiki's spells section for base cast times for all spells.) #Spells that take longer than 3.5 seconds are treated as if their casting time was 3.5 seconds, and spells faster than 1.5 sec are treated as if their casting time was 1.5 seconds. #Damage benefits are applied before any talents or buffs that may otherwise increase your spell damage. Healing spells are the opposite: all talents are considered first, and bonuses from gear afterward. Penalty Rules Spells learned before level 20 Many spells have multiple ranks. To avoid having players using these lower ranks to deal constant damage at a negligable mana cost, any spell which can be learned at a level lower than 20 has a large penalty applied. If the spell has a shorter cast time, this is also taken in to account. This level penalty can be worked out by taking off 3.75% for each level lower than level 20. (20 - Level Spell is Learned) * .0375 = Penalty :Note in the burning crusade and/or patch 2.0 spell with a spell level under your own level of at least 6, will get an extra penality. Note that the spell level for this case doesn't equal level at which the spell is learned, it is usually 5-10 levels higher than that, generally determined by level until which spell scales as you level. Additional effects Spells with additional effects (like slow) get a 5% penalty to benefit. This penalty is applied before other penalties and to the base calculation for the spell. Example a standard spell that is also AOE with an additional slow effect would be calculated: ((Cast Time of Spell / 3.5 ) * .95 Penalty for extra effect) / 3 = Benefit Examples of these spells include: Entangling Roots (Druid), Mind Flay (Priest), Blast Wave (Mage) Spells that do Damage and Healing Some spells, both damage the target and heal the caster. These spells have a 50% penalty to the bonus they receive, but damage gear increases both the damage and the healing of the spell equally. These spells receive no bonus from gear that only increases healing. Examples of these spells include: Devouring Plague (Priest), Drain Life (Warlock) Exceptions to the Rules #Pyroblast was changed in patch 1.9 to deal 100% of +spell damage on impact and 71.4% of +spell damage to it's DoT component. #Fireball has a small damage over time component, but is not considered a hybrid spell, so it receives only the Direct Damage bonus to its direct damage component. Spell damage gear never increases the DoT on fireball. Additional notes #+Damage amount has no effect on chance to crit with spells. #+Healing does not apply to bandages or potions. Trinkets should no longer be affected. #Shaman totems receive benefit from +Damage. #Hunter Traps don't get any benefit from +spell damage. See also * Plus damage and healing * Spell Damage Comparison = Complete Rework in the Burning Crusade = On 10/23/2006, Drysc posted this to the General forums: :"In the Burning Crusade, we’ve decided to make a fundamental change to the way spells calculate the bonus they receive from +healing and +spell damage effects and items. This is because we have seen a growing trend in using “downranking” and large amounts of +healing items, which we feel negatively impacts game balance. Downranking involves high-level players using lower level spell ranks and +healing gear to conserve mana, but maintain a high rate of healing done. Through this method, it has become possible in the live game for healing characters to heal large amounts of damage indefinitely without running out of mana. To maintain progression of use through spell ranks, we are changing how lower ranked spells relate to characters of higher level. :Spells will now receive a smaller bonus from +healing and +spell damage based on a comparison of the level at which the spell was learned and the caster’s current level. Take the Priest spell Heal 2 as an example: :The spell is learned at level 22, and the base points for healing on the spell keep increasing until level 27. So, level 27 is considered the spell’s max level in our calculation. :This system gives an additional 6 levels of slack before applying any penalty to casting Heal 2; so, players up to level 33 can cast it with no penalty. :In this example, we will use level 34 (one level past the cast level of the spell) as a starting point. :The bonus from +healing is multiplied by this ratio: : ((spell level)+6)/(player level) :That means the level 34 player only gets 97% of the normal bonus from +healing items when casting Heal 2. A level 60 player would only get 55% of the bonus, while a level 70 would get 47%. :The exact same system will also apply to damage spells. However, as healing classes tend to use downranking more often than others, healers are likely to see more effect from this change than other classes. As a general rule, players will be able to use the top 2 or 3 ranks of each spell before receiving any penalty. All of the existing ratios for the +healing and +spell damage bonuses on spells are also still in effect; so spells with a short casting time will continue to receive a smaller bonus than spells with a longer casting time. Spells learned below level 20 will still receive substantially smaller bonuses." This page will need to be re-written at that time. Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics